Home For Christmas
by Sapphire Rose E
Summary: oneshot "I would be home for Christmas. Finally home. After so long, I would be home. I just hope he doesn't mind."


**AN:** Hello! I'm finally back! After a _long_ break of fanfiction writing, I'm finally back. However, this was just a spur-of-the-moment need-to-write-a-Daa-Daa-Daa thing. I saw that Daa! Daa! Daa! bearly had any _new_ stories so, I might as well write a Christmas fanfiction! So i'm not sure if I can couldn't writing many fanfictions with sports and school plus Christmas!! I have a busy month of December with school, sports, Christmas, and my love-life. Okay, I don't have much of a love-life. I'm not dating, but the guy that I loved since first grade asked _me_ to the Christmas Banquet. (INFO: The Christmas Banquet is like a dance, but there's no dancing. Instead, we go to a really fancy banquet hall, eat, play games, and have tons of fun!) So I'm really happy!!^^

Well, I hope you like it and please review!!! I love to hear your thoughts!!

Oh, I got this title idea and some of the idea for this oneshot from the song "Home For Christmas" by the Beu Sisters. Yeah, old, I know. Deal with it.

* * *

Home For Christmas

by Sapphire Rose E.

I placed my final sweater into my suitcase. I sighed as I looked around my room at my boarding school. Armi, my roommate, was listening to her iPod as she lay down on her bed. She looked up at me and sat up, putting her iPod on pause, from what I could tell. "So are you really going back to your hometown?"

"Well, it's not really my hometown…" I began, searching for the right words.

She smiled, her short black pigtails bounced at she talked, "Oh, I mean your _boyfriend's_."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I snapped at her, I could feel the blood rising to my face. I calmed down a little as I sipped my suitcase. "He's just a friend."

"Just a friend?" She made a face like she didn't believe me. "Miyu, you talk about him as if he was a _god_. You smile every time you, or someone else, talk about him. You blush too, like right now."

I looked away from her, cursing my blushing.

"You, even talk about him in your sleep."

I spun around to face her once again. "_I do_?" I asked.

She nodded, her short pigtails moving with her head. "A lot. Sometimes you even cry while you call out his name."

"I just say his name, right?"

She looked at me, curiously. "No. You say that you love him too."

That was it. My world crashed around me. "No!" I moaned as I fell onto my bed.

Suddenly, I heard Armi's laughter. I snapped my head up to look over at her. She was rolling around on her bed.

I glared at her. How dare she lie to me! I jumped to my feet, grabbing my pillow with me. "Armi!!" I yelled at I attacked her on her bed, smoothing her with my pillow.

She laughed even harder, to my defeat. She grabbed her pillow and whacked me in the head. "This is war!" She declared.

I smacked her head with my pillow for another attack.

* * *

The winter air was cold, even for the daytime. Maybe it would snow tonight? I wondered. It was Christmas Eve day. The streets were busy as people bought last minute Christmas gifts. I looked up at the train station's sign. With I big sigh––my breath lingering in the air––I walked inside the station.

I paid for my ticket and entered the gate. I made my way for to the boarding deck. The train was in my sight. I was just in time to board. I boarded the train.

"Last call for Heiomachi!" The voice called over the speaker. Then soon, the doors closed and the train took off for Heiomachi. I smiled. I was going _home_.

* * *

I walked down the sidewalk as I looked around the street. The place was so familiar to me: The wall to my left; the barren trees; the houses, everything. A car drove passed me. I walked about fifteen steps more down the sidewalk until I stopped. I turned toward the wall and I looked up at the long case of steps in front of me.

I bit my lip in nervousness. Would he want me there? Would he care? Is his father there? Those questions and so many more flashed through my head. With much thought and reasoning, I took a step forward. I began to climb up the long case of stone steps. My courage and nervousness growing with each step I took. When I had reached the last step, memories came back to my like a wave: All the time that I had spent here, all my friends….

I looked around at the temple. My heart grew heavy at the memories. I thought that I would cry right there. But I didn't, to my surprise. I somehow searched deep inside me, _deep_ inside me, and gathered enough courage and strength to walked those final steps on the sidewalk to the front door.

I looked at the door for at least a minute. Was this the right choice? What would he think? Can I do this? Is he even home? Those thoughts and many, many, more flew through my head. I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

"Hai!!!" I heard a familiar, yet deeper then I remember, voice call.

I reached inside my pocket and pulled out my Party Popper. Once the door was opened, I pulled its string and confetti went everywhere. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" I shouted.

I looked at Kanata's shocked, and adorably handsome, face. "M-Miyu?" He asked, speechless.

I giggled. "The one and only!"

"How did you–– Why are you–– How did you––"

"Are just going to ask questions? Or are you going to let me in?" I asked, my more snotty side kicking in.

"Yeah, come in." He told me, completely bewildered. I walked inside, immediately feeling the warmth of the building.

He closed the door; then, turned to me. "So, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"What? Can't I come and visit?"

"No! I mean, why are you hear?"

I gave him an are-you-stupid look. "Baka. Why do you think?"

"I don't know." He blurted out.

"I'm here for Christmas."

"Oh," he muttered.

I smirked. He was just so cute, though I could never––_never_––admit that out loud. "So, where's your dad?"

"He went to visit his friends in India for the week." He told me matter-of-factly as he walked back inside the house.

"Huh" I asked him as I followed him to the kitchen. "I told him that I was coming. He even told my parents that he would be here." I explained. Just what on earth was going on?!!

"Well, that explains it." He muttered. He suddenly stuffed something into my face. "Read it." He told me.

I set down my suitcase and grabbed the letter. I opened it. It said:

_Dear Kanata & Miyu,_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

_We hope that you guys enjoy you're time! Have lots of fun, all right?_

_We love you!_

_Love,_

_Mama, Papa, & Honshu _

I grimaced at the letter. This was too much. How could they force this onto us? Like last time! Like last time… This actually wasn't too bad. "I guess it'll be like last time." I threw out to break the silence between us.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Like last time." Then he walked away. However, he stuck his head back into the kitchen. "Oh yeah, Ojai said that your cooking had gotten better. Right?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Of course."

"Then you cook dinner." He told me bluntly, and then disappeared once again.

That angered me. Where was his hospitality?! I was the guest! Shouldn't I be aloud to unpack and take a bath first?! I let out a shrill of anger and turned toward the stove and oven.

Baka Kanata!!!

* * *

Kanata looked down at his dinner uneasily. It was stir-fry, diced chicken, rice, and cut up omelets. All of the food was slightly burnt. I even had to throw out two omelets because I had burnt them too much. I bitterly ate some of my rice. I didn't care what he would say about it… Okay, I'll care, but I'll act like I don't.

"I thought I you had improved."

My temper was beginning to snap. "This is all that I can do for dinner." I told him flatly.

"Do I _have_ to eat this?" He asked.

That was it. My temper snapped completely. I stood up, leaning over the table to glare at him right into his shocked brown eyes. "Well, you know I, _the guest_, just cooked you dinner. And, to throw in for good measure, you didn't even try it!" I could feel my eyes water and my face begin to flush.

I pulled myself away from the table, gathering my plates. I head over to the sink. "I'm done." I told him.

I heard his chair screech across the floor as he stood up. "Miyu, " he began.

I didn't give him another chance to say another word to me. I left the kitchen, returning to my old room. I shut the door. My room was dark. I didn't even bother to turn on the lights. I fell to my knees as my emotions crashed around me. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

I didn't understand. Why does he have to be so mean? I came to visit him for Christmas, for his _birthday_. And all he does is be mean to me. Why? Why? WHY? "Why?" I screamed out. I took in a shaky breath. I shouldn't have come. He doesn't want me here.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night cold. It was absolutely _freezing_! My teeth were chattering like one of those wide-up chattering teeth, but it was like those wide-up teeth ran on batteries that would never die. I rubbed my arms with my hands furiously. My legs shook too, I noticed.

I was sprawled out on the middle of the floor of my room. I didn't even set up my futon that night because I was exhausted from crying. No wonder I was cold! But for some reason, I couldn't get myself warm. I decided that it was best if I drank something hot. I stood up from my spot on the floor and walked over to the door, taking one shaky step at a time.

I opened the door to see Kanata as he stood by my door. "Hey," he whispered like he would wake up anyone in the house, if there _were_ anybody. He looked cold as well. He wore warm looking pajama pants and a sweatshirt, but he too was rubbing his arms.

My teeth chattered as I spoke, "W-W-Why is it s-so co–cold?"

"The heater broke. I called the company, but they can't get here until tomorrow morning."

"Oh," I managed to say normally. More like later _today_ actually. I shivered greatly. "D-Does the stove s-s-still work-k?"

"I guess so." He watched me shiver. "Maybe you should put some warmer clothes on and I'll go see if I could boil some water. You would probably burn it anyway."

"Hey!" I snapped as I still rubbed my arms. "I can boil water perfectly fine!"

He slipped his tongue out as he walked away.

Baka!!!

* * *

I sat at the kitchen table with my hot cup of tea in my hands. I slowly began to feel my hands again. "Ah, that's better."

Kanata took a sip from his cup. "Yeah, I can feel myself warmer already."

"Yeah," I told him as a chill went down my spine. I shook greatly at it. "Hey, maybe we could take a hot bath. Maybe that would warm us up?" I suggested as I blew down some of the steam.

"One problem. That would need the use of a _heater_."

"Well, forgive me!" I snapped. Unfortunately, my hot cup of tea slipped from my hands and fell onto the table. Some of the hot tea slipped onto my hand. "Ow!" I exclaimed as I jumped up.

Kanata was suddenly by my side. "Miyu, are you all right?" He asked. I could tell he was worried, but I glared at him anyway.

"I just _burned_ my hand! Do you think I'm okay?"

Kanata acted unusually calm. He didn't yell at me. He just took _control_ of the situation. He grabbed my arm, the one with the hand was I had burnt, and dragged me to the sink. He turned on the water and let the cool water run over my burn. "Is that better?" He asked, calmly.

I looked up at him––now noticing how tall he had gotten since the last time I had saw him–– shocked. I nodded. "Mm-hm."

My heart was skipping beats. I was no longer cold, at least not naturally. I thought my blood was boiling against my skin.

Suddenly, he left me, saying, "Keep it there."

My warmth vanished. I was shivering again, my teeth chattering. However, he came back soon and turned off the water. He wrapped my hand in a towel and dried it without a word. When he was done, he put some burn-cream on it. Then he wrapped up with a long white bandaged. 'There. Does it still hurt?"

I nodded. "Just a little. Nothing I can't handle." I reassured him. I shivered.

"You look cold." He noted the obvious.

"Well, my hand was just under cold water and I was cold to begin with."

His arms wrapped around me in a tight hug. I froze, not from the cold, but from the shock. My hearts was racing; I swear––it was doing cartwheels. My body was heating up quickly. "Kanata…" I began in a whisper.

"Shh." He shushed me. I was quiet. We hugged for a long time––at least it felt like that––even though it was probably only a half a minute. He broke the hug and took my good hand. He led me into the living room and pulled me onto the couch. He wrapped both of us in the cold blanket on the couch, but the blanket quickly warmed up thanks to our body heat.

"You know," he began, "you've improved."

I looked at him oddly. "In what?"

He chuckled, giving me a smirk. "Your cooking."

My eyes widened. "You _ate_ it?" I asked in disbelief.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course. I was only teasing when I asked if I had to eat it." He paused. "I probably would have eaten it if it was charcoal."

"So how was it?" I asked slowly, not really sure if I wanted to know or not.

He thought for a moment. I could see the thoughtful look on his face. "It wasn't _great_. There were some parts that were a little too burnt, but all in all it was good. Decent. I'm sure you could get better over time."

My face lit up at his words. "Thanks." I told him. He pulled me to his chest in another hug, smuggling his face onto the top of my head. I blushed so hard. My heart was skipping beats, _too_ many beats. But so was his. I could hear his heart too.

"I never thought that I would see you again." He told me.

My words were caught in my throat. I couldn't speak at all.

"I never thought that you would come to see me. On my birthday."

"Surprise." I squeaked out.

He chuckled; then sighed. "Sorry if I made you upset."

I regained my voice and pulled back a bit. "_If_?"

He took a big breath and let it go, rolling him eyes. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry that I made you upset."

"Apology accepted." I told him, resting my head back on his chest.

"Thank goodness." He breathed out.

We sat there together in silence. If I were to guess, it must have been three o'clock in the morning, but I really didn't care. I loved Kanata and was happy to be in his arms.

"Miyu," he started, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you came here to see _me_. I'm glad that you came into my life."

I looked up at him. "I'm glad too." I told him. I looked into his eyes and noticed something: something that I had always seen, but never got. It was his look of love in his eyes for _me_, that longing for _me_. The same look that I had for _him_. "Happy Birthday." I told him and kissed his forehead.

"Miyu," was all he could breath out.

I looked up with the same look of love and longing that he had given to me. "I love you, Kanata."

He didn't say anything at first. He only smirked; then breathed out a chuckle. Then he captured my lips with my own. He pulled away all too fast for my liking. But then he said something amazing. "I love you, Miyu. I truly and deeply do."

"I'm home." I told him with a smile.

"Welcome back." He told me with a smile. Then he kissed me again.

I was _home_, finally _home_.


End file.
